


Simpatia

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheering Someone Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Post-Evolution, Wrestling Kink 2 Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After Evolution, Ruby and Sarah try to cheer up Liv.
Relationships: Sarah Bridges | Crazy Mary Dobson/Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Series: The Language of Love [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Simpatia

_**Simpatía-Accord and harmony within relationships (Spanish)** _

Sarah clears her throat as she works the brush through Liv's damp hair. It's her turn to sleep with Liv but something tells her Ruby will end up in the double bed with them. 

"Hey, you did _great_ ," Sarah coos, still brushing Liv's hair. "Best match of the year." She gathers Liv's hair in a long ponytail and snaps a black hair tie around the top to secure it. "Best match of the year." 

"I'm the weak link." Liv exhales, her voice peaking into a soft whine. "You two are bad-ass and I'm the brat with a streak of luck." 

Sarah begins to braid Liv's hair, if only to give her hands something to do. She needs to keep her temper. She _hates_ seeing Liv so sad, especially since she's just plain wrong. 

Liv might not be the tallest, but she's got _heart_. She's great in ring, and she adds so much spirit to their relationship. They wouldn't be anywhere near as strong without her. 

Sarah just wishes Liv could see herself the way they did. 

"Livvy." Sarah uses her pet name, as she snaps another hair tie around the bottom of her braid. "You're a brat, but guess what?" 

"What?" Liv leans back, settling between her lover's legs.

"Ruby would agree if she wasn't in the shower. You're a brat but you're _our_ brat." Sarah rests her chin on top of Liv's head, breathing in the scent of sweet strawberry shampoo. "Livvy, you are one of the most _amazing_ people I've ever met." She lightly runs her fingernails down Liv's bare arm. "Your enthusiasm baffles me. Spicy noodles and jolly ranchers are super weird things to love together, and yet, you do. They excite you." 

" _Any_ food excites Liv!" Ruby quips, toweling her hair dry and wrapping it in a towel turban. "She loves to eat." 

As Sarah suspected, Ruby slips into the bed beside Liv. They'd broken out of the habit of sleeping three to a bed but some nights just call for it. "How are you feeling?" 

"Someone thinks we don't need her." Sarah reaches over, finding Ruby's hand. "Think she wants to leave." 

"You want to leave us, Livvy?" Ruby asks, her voice light and teasing. "Is that because we make you sleep in the middle?"

Sarah holds back a laugh. She knew Ruby could add some much needed humor into this situation. 

"You two are so bad at this." Liv laughs for the first time in several hours. "I mean- you both are bad ass, and I cost us the matches. _I_ get a concussion, while you two break heads and take names." 

"Get it right." Sarah tightens her grip on Ruby's hand. "We take heads and break names." She grabs Liv's forearm with her free hand. " _And_ we couldn't do that without you." Sarah's never been good at showing emotion, but she knows when it helps a situation. "Who else is going to get away with knotting Ruby's hair _every_ night because she can't sleep without touching someone?" 

"And gets Sarah to cuddle against the odds?" Ruby gives Sarah the secretive smirk usually reserved for moments shared just between the two of them. They're in this together- a fact Sarah loves. "We wouldn't be _The Riott Squad_ without you- we'd be Sarah and Ruby- two weird people who met at like _the bank_ and wrestle each other when the situation calls for it." 

"No!" Sarah feigns horror at this. "Not the bank!" She snickers, noticing Ruby's dirty look. It clearly says _drama queen_. "That's a horrible place to meet people." 

"Also- you mellow Sarah out," Ruby says. "She doesn't need to win the Oscar when she's got you to play off." 

Sarah laughs, as Ruby squeezes her hand. Life could have taken her anywhere. Yet, it drops her into the life of a professional wrestler with two insane partners. 

"You _don't_ think I'm the weakest link?" Liv sounds stunned. 

" _Not in a million years,_ " Ruby says. "How are you feeling? Need some Advil?" 

"Sarah loaded me up already." Liv clears her throat. "Ice, heat, and Advil. Almost feeling back to normal." 

Sarah exchanges a look with Ruby behind Liv's back. They've been so busy lately that there hasn't been any time to just do nothing. They clearly need a chance to lie around and just focus on each other. 

"Your choice, Livvy Love- do you want me to join you two tonight or stick to our arrangement?" Ruby asks, her eyes fixed on the clock. Sarah gazes behind her shoulder at her phone. They have a 9 AM flight to make RAW for their call time. 

If they have _any_ chance of making that flight, they need to sleep now. 

5:30 comes early. 

"Need my girls tonight," Liv admits sheepishly. "One more night?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby says, pushing out of bed. "I need to go finish my hair. I'll be right back." She pulls the towel off her head, releasing her hair. 

Sarah shifts over as Liv sinks into the middle of the bed. At the rate they're going, it might be easier to sleep 3 to a bed. Every time they try to change their sleeping arrangement, something goes wrong and they go back to what they've always known. 

Besides, Sarah's used to it by now. Anything else feels weird. 

By the time Ruby's out of the bathroom, Liv's sound asleep, her arm tightly around Sarah's waist. Ruby stares incredulously at the scene.   
"She actually fell asleep?" 

"Um, yeah." Sarah gazes in the direction of Ruby's voice. She had turned the light out, allowing full darkness to envelop the room. "Think she'll ever realize how amazing she is?" 

"One day- _if_ we're lucky." Ruby pulls back the blankets, sliding into bed. "In the mean time, we love her as she is and _try_ not to kill her." 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sarah laughs, as she sinks into the plush mattress. "Pencil us in to ravish her on Friday night." 

"Sounds good to me."

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a Wrestling Kink 2 prompt: 
> 
> _Liv looked totally distraught after the loss at Evolution. She looked to be in physical and mental pain. Liv starts to think she’s not good enough for her lovers that she’s holding them back. I want to see Sarah and Ruby taking care of Liv and making sure she knows that she’s loved and worth everything. (Feel free to add in more kinks)_


End file.
